Puella Magi Hakona Magica
by AstralCrunch
Summary: Fairies, Magical Girls, and Witches. All are part of a vicious cycle on this blue planet. Nothing can save those who have made a contract with the white devil. Their fate is sealed upon their selfish wish.  Takes place ten years before the anime.
1. Episode 1: Magic? Impossible!

_PUELLA MAGI HAKONA MAGICA_

_**Episode 1: "M-magic? Impossible!"**_

Fairies, Magical Girls, and Witches. All were part of a vicious cycle on this blue planet. Nothing can save those who have made a contract with the white devil. Their fate is sealed upon their selfish wish. There is no escape. They are bound by the path of fate. The road they walk is one of pain and anguish. This tale is about someone who escaped. Someone that found salvation.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hakona..." a faint voice rung out. "Hakona!" the voice went from soft to a commanding tone. A hand reached outward and grabbed the sleeping girl by the shoulder. The hand had a tight grip on her shoulder as it shook the sleeping girl awake.

"W-what...?" a silver haired teenage girl opened her eyes. "Huh, oh hey Suzu-chan, mornin'!" the girl said as she sat up from her bed. She looked the girl in the eye with a tired smile.

"It's time for school." the brown haired girl said as she walked toward window closest to the bed. With one flick of both arms, she separated red curtains to allow sunlight to fall into the room. "I'm already dressed and ready to go." the girl said as she took her attention from the window to Hakona. Hakona showed little interest as she had already covered up with the sheets, ready to sleep again.

"Hakona! You're going to school!" the girl walked forward as she gripped the sheets. With one violent tug, they came off along with the silver haired girl. Hakona smacked the back of her head onto the wooden floor. She closed her eyes as she brought up both of her hands to her head. She gripped the top of her head and held it an effort to soothe the pain. It didn't work.

"Was that necessary!" Hakona bellowed. The girl wanted an answer and she wanted it now.

"For you, yes." the brown eyed girl said as she closed her eyes half-way. This was routine for the girl. Hakona was incredibly stubborn so she had to go to drastic lengths to even get the girl up and out of bed.

"Whatever." Hakona said in a huff. She stood up from bed with the full intention of getting ready. The top drawer of Hakona's dresser opened up to reveal a small, rectangular box. Hakona reached in and popped the lid off. The box housed Hakona's school uniform.

Suzu took a step forward, placing one of her hands on the dresser. She began to tap her fingers before she opened her mouth to speak. "Come on, Hakona, can you PLEASE start getting ready by yourself? I can't keep doing this forever, you know." Suzu said as she let out a deep breath.

Hakona caught wind of what that breath meant. "Alright, alright. I'll get up in the mornings. Sorry." Hakona said as she grabbed the white uniform and took it out of the box.

"Good, good." the girl known as Suzu smiled. She pulled her hand away from the dresser and turned toward the opened door. "I'll be downstairs, get freshened up too. Mom and I will have breakfast finished in a bit." the girl had said as she departed out the open doorway and into the hall beyond.

"Alright and make some rice balls for lunch!" Hakona called out to her friend as she left.

The girl was alone now. She took a couple of steps toward the mirror until she could see her own full reflection. She held the white uniform over her upper body to get an idea of how it would look on her. "Not bad." she said to herself with a smile. The uniform was white on the upper body and held a small, red scarf that wrapped snuggly around the neck. The bottom of the attire was a short, black skirt that stopped just below the knees.

"Better get dressed... don't want to make Suzu angry again." Hakona had thought to herself as she left the room. Hakona walked down the hall and entered first door to the right. She closed the door and then set the uniform down on the space near the sink. Hakona took her focus from the uniform and too the bathtub before her. With one twist of the nob, water came forth from the silver nozzel. A few moments passed before the bath was full of warm water. The silver haired girl stepped in after getting undressed.

A smile of delight expanded across her face. This was incredibly relaxing, at least to her. "Man... why do I have to go to school?" Hakona said to herself. She let her body sink further and further into the heavenly water. She allowed it to work its magic. She had escaped from reality for one brief second.

"Hakona!" a familiar voice boomed out from beyond the door. A very angry voice. "Hurry up, okay? You usually take half-an-hour to take a bath or a shower. Hurry it up!" Suzu said as she turned away from the door and headed back downstairs. She didn't want to be late just because of Hakona's habits.

"U-uh... alright!" Hakona said as she regained her grip on reality.

The bath didn't last as long as Suzu thought it would. Only eight minutes passed and Hakona was out of the bath and dressed. She brushed her teeth before she departed from the lavatory.

Hakona made her way down the hall, fully clothed. "Hey, is breakfast ready yet!" Hakona called out, grabbing the side of the wall. The girl held her head outward, looking down the stairs.

"Come see for yourself!" Suzu replied, peeking her head out from the wall. Hakona grumbled in discontent. Was answering that question such a bother, the girl thought.

"Whatever." Hakona said to herself. She took one step forward and ascended the staircase. She finally got to the ground floor and turned the corner, entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Hakona-chan!" an older woman stands at the stove. She had brown hair that extended down her back, gentle brown eyes and a kind smile.

"Good morning Mom." Hakona returned the kind lady's smile, sitting down at the table. What was at the table was a large stack of pancakes, a plate with two eggs and buttered toast. "Woooowww! THIS IS AWESOME, thanks a lot Mom!"

Suzu walked to the table, taking a seat right in front of Hakona. The brown haired girl looked at Hakona with a hint of disgust. "You have someone else to thank, you know." she said, pouring syrup on her own stack of pancakes.

"I don't see Ebi around anywhere." Hakona moved her head to the side, tilting it. She was looking for the family's golden lab. The dog was nowhere to be found.

"What are you doing Hakona?" Suzu said as she placed drenched piece of pancake into her mouth.

"Looking for the dog."

"Why?"

"Because he's probably the only one here who can cook besides Mom, of course!" Hakona said with a smile. She just loved getting on Suzu's nerves in the mornings.

"Do you want to live past breakfast?" Suzu said, her eye twitching. The girl sighed, trying to calm herself down. "Hakona isn't worth it. Hakona isn't worth it." she kept repeating those words to herself.

"I wonder if Ebi's poop could make your food taste any better..." Hakona said again, digging into her tower of pancakes.

"Hakona, shut up." Suzu said, gritting her teeth. No, she couldn't contain her anger. Her sister just won't leave her alone.

"Why are you two always fighting?" the older lady walked to the table, taking a seat of her own. "You were insepirable when you two were younger..." the woman continued talking, cutting a piece of pancake. She shoved it into her mouth and chewed.

"Hakona is just lazy. She needs to get her priorities straight." Suzu said what's on her mind as she placed yet another piece of the soft food into her mouth. "I have to keep getting her up. I'm her own personal alarm clock." Suzu kept on talking, chewing her food.

"Blah..." Hakona loved toying with Suzu during breakfast. It's mostly light teasing on Hakona's part. Deep down she really did love her step-sister.

"Hakona-chan." the woman known as Asami Tomoka spoke up, looking to Hakona from the side of the table. The woman was certainly concerned about Hakona's treatment of her friend, but she was more concerned about Hakona herself. "Are you going to be okay?" the woman said as her smile faded.

"I'll be fine Mom, don't worry! I may be lazy but I'm also stubborn! Nothing can knock me down so... don't worry. Smile, please?" Hakona looked her adoptive mother in the face, grinning wide. Her smile prompted Asami's own to return to life.

"Hmhm.." Asami giggled, biting into her pancake again. "You're right, what have I got to worry about? If you do get into trouble, I'm sure Suzu-chan will be there to help you." Suzu's mother looked at her daughter.

"Expecting me to bail out Hakona again? I have my own responsibilities you know." Suzu said, looking off to the side. Deep down Suzu felt it her responsibility to look after her friend. Suzu was the one who daught Hakona how to ride a bike, how to swim, plenty of other things. She acted as the older sister even though they were both close to the same age of fourteen.

"You know you love me Suzu-chan!" Hakona said with her mouth full of pancake.

"Mmmm.. yeah, I do." Suzu admitted to it as she sighed again. "Let's just finish eating, alright?"

"Sorry about the... comments about your food." Hakona said, her eyes falling half-open. She looked to the table and then back up to her best friend.

"Don't worry and you're.. probably right, my cooking skills aren't up to par.. ahahah." Suzu laughed, pulling a stray brown hair out of her face.

Asami looked at Hakona and then to Suzu. She was happy both made up. The two girls and their mother ate breakfast that morning. They didn't converse much but they were happy to have each others company. Twenty minutes passed and the girl's departed after saying their good-byes.

"Looking forward to making any new friends?" Suzu said, turning to look at Hakona.

The silver haired girl was pretty sociable and made friends pretty easily. That may be because of her likable personality and not her work-ethic. "I guess, it's not like I'll hang out with them after school or anything.. but it does ease the boredom of being there." the girl answered, sighing. She really didn't want to go to school or work. Hakona hated both with a passion.

"Ease the boredom? It's not so boring if you actually pay attention." Suzu put a hand to her forehead. One would wonder why the two of them are best friends. Suzu always took pride in her looks and intelligence while Hakona took pride in... nothing.

"Suzu, school is your thing and it isn't mine." the silver-eyed girl replied as she turned away, looking toward the park nearby. A small, pink haired girl in the distance ran forward into a young man's arms. Hakona continued to gaze at her, smiling. She wanted that in the future, maybe she wanted to raise a family. Was that her wish?

"Hakona, hey!" the brown haired girl waves a hand in front of Hakona's face, trying to snap her out of this trance. "Hakona!" Suzu yelled again, pinching the girl's cheek.

"Ouch, hey!" Hakona immediately snapped out of the day-dream, looking at Suzu.

"What are you staring at?" Suzu asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"That kid..." Hakona smiled as she walked forward and down the hill. She completely forgot about school and the time, she had to see that child.

"WAIT, HAKONA! AHHH!" Suzu lost her cool and gripped the sides of her head. She was frustrated and she wasn't going to be late for school. "I'm leaving you behind!" she yelled out, running down the walkway.

"Hey, excuse me!" Hakona called out to the purple-haired man. Below the purple-haired man was a small pink-eyed girl. She had pigtails, a cheeky face and a cute smile.

"Oh, hello!" the male said as he looked to Hakona. "Can I help you?"

"I couldn't help it.. this girl is just so cute! I had to know her name!" Hakona said, kneeling down to the small child. "What's your name?"

"Um.." the little girl pulled away and hid behind her father's leg.

"I'm Haruhi Hakona but.. you can just call me Hakona." Hakona smiled, holding out a hand in greeting.

"Madoka, say hi to the nice girl." Tomohisa said, nudging his daughter with his hand.

"Madoka? That's... a strange name." Hakona commented, still looking at the child. "You don't have to be shy, I don't bite... well not unless you want me to." the silver haired girl smiled wide, her teeth showing.

"Hakona-chan..." Madoka walked forward, taking Hakona's hand. She shook it up and down, smiling. "Hakona-chan!"

"That's right." the girl felt something deep inside. A feeling of warmth. This small girl's smile, her actions, they just lit up her entire day. She had no idea what this feeling was but it was bliss.

"O-oh crap! I forgot, I'm going to be late for school!" Hakona stood up, blinking.

"You better get going, we don't want to keep you! Hahaha!" Tomohisa laughed, edging the girl to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Madoka and ... uh, Madoka's dad!" with that, Hakona sprinted away as fast as she could.

"Bye Hakona-chan!" Madoka waved to Hakona as she ran away.

"Madoka, huh? That name is kind of strange." Hakona said to herself as she left the man and the small girl behind. Thoughts about a family circle in her mind. She wanted to raise a kid, she wanted to marry. Maybe that was what her life was meant to be? "Huhh..." she smiled, thinking about any man she could get.

"HARUHI HAKONA! HURRY UP!" Suzu yelled out, leaning against a pole.

"Oh, hey Suzu!" Hakona responded as she ran up to Suzu. "You're tired already?"

"Physical... exertion.. isn't my strong point." the brown eyed girl remarked, standing up to regain her composure.

"Neither are people skills." Hakona laughed at her own joke.

"Alright, alright, I'm not GOING to dignify that." Suzu stood up, taking in another deep breath. She was fine, she was composed, she could keep going.

"Sorry I just had to see that little girl... she was so cute and charming I.. couldn't resist." Hakona laughed nervously, scratching the top of her head.

Suzu just stared at Hakona for the better part of ten seconds. She then turned away, beginning her run toward the school again. Hakona shrugged and followed after her close friend. Eight minutes passed and they were making good time. Hakona walked infront of an exhausted Suzu.

"Yoooooooooo Hakona-chan!" a voice burst out from the crowd. A girl known as Yachi Koju stood in front of Hakona. She had long, blonde hair that went down her back, brilliant blue eyes and the air seemed to just sparkle around her. Hakona didn't take any notice to that, she just walked past her with Suzu following behind. "... ... HEY, Hakona-chan, are you ignoring me?"

"Yes, yes I am." Hakona said with a slight smile. She sort of wanted to get on Yachi's nerves. You know, fight fire with fire.

"Mmmmm..." Yachi crossed her arms, pouting. "You're no fun, you know that?" the blonde girl walked forward, barring Hakona's path.

"Get out of my way." Hakona said, frowning. Yachi had interrupted her thoughts of a happy family. That kind of irked her and naturally, Yachi was just a pain in the ass.

"Blaahh.. you're STILL no fun. Suzu-chan! Hakona-chan is being mean to me!" the girl then complained to Suzu.

"Please, just leave us alone Yachi." Suzu said, looking at Yachi's finger. She noticed a strange blue ring. "Yachi, what is that?"

"I could tell you.. but it's a secret!" Yachi boasted proudly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"A secret? How is getting a ring something you need to keep secret?" Suzu said as she pulled herself out of her slump.

"I'll tell you after school, we're going to have a little fun!" Yachi said as she clapped her hands together. "I'll explain everything then, okay? Anyway, I'M OFF! WHOOSH!" the girl yelled as she branched her arms out like an airplane. Afterward she ran away, making engine sound effects.

"Ehehehe.. haha." Hakona couldn't help but laugh at Yachi's display. She was annoying, yeah, but she could always make the silver-eyed Hakona laugh.

"Laughing at someone else's immaturity isn't a good thing, Hakona." Suzu said, closing her eyes as she walked past Hakona.

"I'm... kind of curious where she got that ring from though. I never took Yachi for one to wear jewelry." the girl said, straightening her red scarf.

"Well girl's like fashion... well..." Suzu stopped, her eyes falling half-shut. She examined Hakona up and down before continuing again, "I should say MOST girls like fashion."

"I'm not 'most' girls Suzu." Hakona said, scratching her head. "I just wear what I feel like, is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but it wouldn't kill you to dress like a lady for once." Suzu shook her head from side to side. "I'm sorry, I forgot who I was talking too."

"You also forgot who was listening." Hakona then walked past Suzu, ignoring her completely.

"Huh? Hakona, wait!" Suzu followed after the silver haired girl.

The school day went by rather fast. Hakona and Suzu were in different classes but that was fine. Hakona didn't talk to anyone, she just slept most of the day. Any assignments she had received weren't going to be finished, that was for sure. In Suzu's case she did everything. She wrote the assignments on the board, explained things to the other students and was overall helpful. The two really contrasted. Again, one would wonder why they were friends.

"Hakonaaaaaaaaa-chan!" Yachi smacked Hakona's desk with a large text book. The final bell had already rung and Yachi just stuck around to wake up Hakona. "WAKE UP!"

"Ahhh!" Hakona woke up as she threw her body back into the chair. "Oh crap... Yachi?"

"Yup, the one and only! Come on, come on, did you forget what we were doing today?" Yachi said with a wide smile. Whatever she was going on about, she was awfully excited.

Hakona had planned on going home and going to sleep for the rest of the day, but fate wouldn't allow it. "Alright, alright we're.. going to the park, right?" Hakona said, trying to recall their conversation earlier that day.

"Yep! Yep!" Yachi replied with a smile, standing away from Hakona's desk. The girl sat in the desk stood up, stretching her arms into the air.

"Alright, alright, let's just hurry this up so I can get home." the girl said as she yawned. She really didn't want to go through this fiasco with Yachi but the faster she got through this, the faster she got home.

"Alright, alright, this way!" Yachi took hold of Hakona's hand and walked forward and out of the classroom. Hakona didn't complain the entire way to the park. She remained silent, letting Yachi lead her. They didn't pass Suzu at all. Hakona began to worry if she ditched or not. The silver-haired girl wouldn't be able to stand Yachi by herself. That thought vanished as soon as they arrived at the park. Suzu was right there, reading a book on a bench.

"Oh there you two are." Suzu said as she stood up, putting the book away.

"Woohoo! At least Suzu-chan didn't forget about our little arrangement." Yachi said, making a cat face. She turned toward Hakona who took a step back.

"H-hey, I was asleep the entire time." Hakona said, scratching the top of her head. The girl really thought that justified her reasoning.

Suzu didn't say anything. The girl walked over to Yachi, looking at her ring. "Alright, you said this was some big secret so what's going on?" the brown haired girl said, flipping a stray hair out of her face.

"Well..." Yachi looked right and left. She turned around to see if anyone was nearby. The coast was clear so she could say it. "I'm a magical girl!" she said, presenting herself as she held out both arms. She closed her eyes, hoping the others would bask her in glory and praise.

"You've really gone off the deep end, haven't you?" Hakona said, sitting down on the bench that Suzu had abandoned.

"A magical girl? Like those things in manga, right?" Suzu said, placing a hand on the top of her head. "Hahaha, is that all you called us out here for?"

"I'm serious, I mean iiiit.." Yachi pouted as she plopped her rear onto the ground. "I wanted to take you two with me on a Witch hunt..." she looked to the ground, disappointed.

"She is telling the truth." a strange voice echoed in Hakona and Suzu's head. Both girls look at one another and then look at Yachi.

"Where did that come form?" Hakona said, her eyes darting past the fountain, over the walkway and into the woods. She couldn't find out where that mysterious voice originated. Were the trees speaking to her? No, no they weren't.

"Down here." the voice echoed again and the culprit was a furry white creature with long ears. The animal's tail swished back and forth, its beadie red eyes stare into space. "My name is Kyubey! It's nice to meet you Hakona." the faerie looked to Hakona and then to the brown haired girl, "Suzu."

"Is that rabbit talking?" Hakona looked at Yachi who was still seated on the ground. "Seriously.. if it is, it's kinda freaky." the silver haired girl laughed. She found this thing more amusing than scary.

"That thing is talking... it is..." Suzu crouched down, looking at the white animal. It was talking, yeah, or not, it was using telepathy. "Ahaha.. I think I'm going crazy." Suzu said with a lousy smile. Yeah, she was going mad. Rabbits couldn't talk... or could they?

"It's talking Suzu, there's no way you're wrapping your head around this. Just accept it and move on." Hakona, with her typical lazy demeanor, stated her thoughts on the matter.

"H-how is it talking and.. how can you just accept this Hakona!" Suzu spoke up, breaking out of her trance.

"Because life likes throwing fast-balls... no matter how crazy." the silver haired girl locked eyes with Kyubey and then looked to Yachi. "So magic, right?"

"Hakona... you're BUYING into this! It's a lie, a trick, this thing is..." Suzu kept trying to think of an explanation.

"You're going to hurt yourself and me if you keep doing that Suzu." Hakona stood up from the bench as she walked over to Yachi.

"Uh.. um... oii... my head hurts." Suzu said, placing her palm on her forehead. She walked over to the bench, taking a seat where Hakona just moved from.

"ALRIGHT, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPLAIN.. the BASICS!" Yachi said, holding up her hand. She placed her pointer finger on Hakona's nose and then leaped backward. She spaced herself away and then looked to Kyubey. "Assume your stance Kyubey!" Yachi clapped her hands together.

Kyubey just looked up at Yachi, shaking his head. "I'm not doing that."

"COME ON, PARTY POOPER!" Yachi bent down and gripped Kyubey's arms. The blonde girl lifted him into the air, forcing him to raise his arms into the sky.

"Shouldn't you talk to your friends?" Kyubey said, completely disinterested in Yachi's antics. Yachi then snapped back to her senses... or whatever those were.

"Right, right, enough goofing off here!" Yachi took in a deep breath, dropping Kyubey to the ground. "Basically what you do is... you make a wish with Kyubey and he grants it.. at least that's what he did for me."

"WAIT, a wish? What...? How?" Suzu said in complete disbelief. Any normal human being would do the same thing. Hakona, on the other hand, remained quiet and crossed her arms.

"Magic!" Yachi said, clapping her hands for the second time this conversation.

"M-magic? Impossible!" Suzu claimed as she stood tall from the bench. "I refuse to believe such childish nonsense." the girl looked to Kyubey. "I'm not buying into whatever.. you're... I don't what YOU'RE doing but I'm not buying into it!" she was really stubborn.

"Suzu, calm down, please." Hakona leaned down, looking Kyubey in the eye again. "Wishes huh? Sorry but I'm not interested. I'm already content with my life. I've got a happy family to look after me and I have Suzu too." she smiled, looking at her companion who continued to chip away at this magic business.

"Are you sure you feel that way? I can make anything happen." Kyubey said, staring into Hakona's eyes. The red glow reminded Hakona of something. It reminded her of that accident when she was younger.

"When is mommy coming home?" a small child looked up to a young Asami who was in tears. "Where's my daddy?" the young Hakona said, but only got tears as a response. The thought ran through her head, about wishing her parents back to life or even wishing that the accident never happened. She only eyed Kyubey, smiling. "What's past is past, I have to live in the present."

"Okay, what about you suzu." Kyubey then looked to Hakona's friend who looked frantic for the moment.

"Wishes? N-no.. I don't have any wishes." Suzu said, trying to gather her sanity.

"WOWWwww.. you guys are BORING." Yachi said, leaping up from the ground.

"Hey, wait a second... you have that ring so you had to have made a wish, right? What was your wish Yachi?" Hakona put two things together. She thought in order to get one of those rings, you had to make a wish. Why was Yachi so eager to make Hakona or Suzu wish?

"My... wish?" Yachi said in a low murmur. "It's nothing important, nothing at all!" the blonde tried to keep her upbeat demeanor but it failed.

"In order to become a magical girl you have to wish, right?" Hakona said as she gazed at Kyubey for a moment. Her glare went back to Yachi in the next moment, "What was your wish? If you wanted us out here to join your cause and fight these 'Witches' then.. you at least owe us that much." while Hakona spoke, Suzu had finally gotten a grip on the situation. However, she didn't say anything, she was eager to hear Yachi's words.

"I wished that my Mommy and Daddy separated." the blue-eyed girl looked to the ground. The girl remembered all the fights her folks had been in. Over food, over shopping, over Yachi herself, they couldn't stop arguing. Both parents were at fault and recently the confronations became physical. Glasses began to break, words were thrown about. Yachi just couldn't take the pain anymore.

Hakona didn't say anything. She looked over to Suzu who was quick to embrace Yachi in a hug. Both Hakona and Suzu knew of the situation as Yachi usually told them in private at school. If Yachi wasn't scared, she would have ran away a long time ago. She would have visited Suzu and Hakona at their home but she wouldn't. Her father wouldn't let her leave the house. If her mother felt like she wanted Yachi to leave, she had to fight with her father. It was a mess that she didn't have to deal with anymore.

"I really.. don't get this magic business yet but... I'll try. Part of me doesn't want to accept it.. but another wants to help you, it's complicated." Suzu said with a smile.

Yachi perked up as she embraced Suzu as tightly as she could. "Thank you SO MUCH SUZU-CHAN! This means a lot to me, you know!" in almost an instant, Yachi returned to her former personality.

"Ehehe... you're welcome!" Suzu said as she pulled herself away from Yachi. The blonde tried to keep Suzu in the hug but she gave up.

"Alright, top priority right now is finding a Witch and.. you two stay close to me, I don't want you getting hurt!" Yachi said with a wink. "I won't let anything happen to the both of you, I promise!"

Hakona looked to Suzu who held the same face she did. Being protected by this clumsy girl, of all people? They both opened their mouths at the same time,

"We're screwed."

[End of Episode 1]


	2. Episode 2: A wish and a contract

_**PUELLA MAGI HAKONA MAGICA**_

Episode 2: "A contract and a wish"

Those who fight fate only delay the inevitable.

* * *

><p>"Hehehe.." Yachi giggled to herself as she continued on her walk. Her two friends from school were accompanying her on a Witch Hunt. That was the only thought keeping her head high. She smiled, looking back to her friends. Hakona had both of her hands behind her head and Suzu kept looking off in random directions. No one was talking, at all. Yachi frowned, finding out the cause. She wasn't talking so they weren't talking. It was just that simple. "Hey, Hakona-chan! Suzu-chan! Why aren't you guys saying ANYTHING?" the stillness got to her, she had to say something.<p>

"Oh? Uh.. I'm just waiting for you to find one of.. I mean a Witch." Hakona said as she met Yachi eye to eye. Hakona seemed pretty disinterested in the whole ordeal. Yachi began to think that Hakona nor Suzu believed her. She had to admit, this could be too much for two normal people to take in so quickly. It's only been the better part of thirty minutes since they left the park.

"Aren't you going to ask about the contract... or about my magical powers? OH, what about Kyubey! He's pretty cute, isn't he?" the blonde said with a smile, looking to her white faerie. He was walking beside her this entire time.

"Contract? You didn't call it a contract before.. you just called it a wish." Suzu said as she caught wind of the conversation. "So we have to make a contract.. instead of just a wish?" the clueless teenager looked to Hakona and Yachi and then down to Kyubey.

"It's an equal trade. I grant you a wish and you fight and defeat witches." Kyubey said as he answered Suzu. He looked up, meeting her eye to eye. That same smile, those eyes, Suzu couldn't resist.

"That does sound fair." Suzu looked to Hakona, not questioning the white creature any further. "What do you think Hakona?"

"Contract? Uh.. every time I've had to sign one.. I've just signed it. Never read the fine print..." the silver haired girl scratched the top of her head. "But it does sound fair, you get a wish and you fight..."

"It's also made my life MUCH better! Since my dad isn't around, me and my mom are talking a lot more!" Yachi stated with a smile. The fact that the wish improved her life was proof it wasn't as bad as it seemed. "Mom and I are making a bunch of plans that we couldn't have made with Dad around.. it's so amazing!" the happy teen then turned away, pointing away from her two friends and down the walkway. "Alright, Yachi's Magical Girl Squad, MOVE OUT!" she yelled out as she giggled. The girl then ignored her two friends and Kyubey and skipped along.

"That girl is off in her own world." Suzu commented, smiling as she glanced at Kyubey. "You can grant any wish, right?" she had to ask again, just once.

"Yep! I can make miracles happen!" the furry creature answered with that same plastered smile.

Suzu smiled and a nod followed. "Alright, before Yachi gets herself into trouble... let's go after her." Suzu then took off, walking down the long stretch of brick road.

* * *

><p>Hakona frowned, watching Suzu run after Yachi. "A contract and a wish... it sounds too good to be true..." Hakona thought to herself as she continued her walk. A wish? A contract? She didn't need any of that, so why would Suzu? What would be her wish? These questions loop around in Hakona's head as she continues her trek into the afternoon.<p>

"So that's a Soul Gem?" Suzu said as she looked into Yachi's hands. What Suzu observed was an egg-shaped jewel that radiated with a blue glow. The tint of blue was the exact same as Yachi's own eyes.

"Yep!" Yachi boasted proudly, clasping the gem tightly as to not drop it. She thought if she broke it, she'd lose her powers!

"It's really pretty." Suzu proclaimed, moving her eyes from the gem to the road ahead.

"Yep, and it's ALL MINE!" Yachi made a cat face, rubbing her face against the gem in admiration.

Suzu and Yachi continued their walk while Hakona stayed a few feet behind. "A wish? Could I bring my parents back to life...? Wish that accident never happened?... Maybe... no, no Hakona, what are you thinking? What's past is past." the girl thought to herself, smiling. "Yeah.. it's in the past, stop torturing yourself Hakona, sheesh." the girl continued the thought as she bumped right into Suzu's back.

"Ah, Hakona, watch where you're going!" Suzu exclaimed, recovering from her near fall.

"Oh, sorry Suzu-chan!" Hakona said as she smiled.

"What's so funny?" Suzu frowned, running a hand through her brown hair. "Well?"

"Your face just.. now... never mind. Never mind." Hakona teased as she proceeded to walk forward and past the flustered girl.

"Hey!...Bah, whatever, I give up." Suzu sighed, shaking her head from left to right. She couldn't match Hakona's stubborn attitude in the day, but in the mornings it was a different story.

"Alright you two!" Yachi interrupted the two with a loud yell. She wore a smile that took up her entire face. "Found one!" the girl said as she turned away, the Soul Gem glowing with an intense light.

"You found a Witch?" Suzu said as she took a closer look at the Soul Gem. "Okay, where is it?" the brown-eyed girl stood up straight as she turned her body to look around. Nothing in the sky, nothing on the ground nearby and nothing in the distance. "I don't see anything." the girl said the obvious. Afterward she looked back to Yachi who was frowning.

"Of course you can't, Witches hide in barriers so normal people can't see them." Yachi explained as she stepped forward, looking down the sidewalk. There were no people in this section of town. Abandoned warehouses and darkness all around.

"Normal people can't see them? No one is around TO see them." Hakona said as she walked past Yachi and Suzu. She observed her surroundings, trying to think where a 'Witch' would pop up. "I wonder if Witches prefer public crowds or just... being alone." Hakona made the off-handed comment which sparked Yachi into a rage.

"Alone? THEY DEVOUR PEOPLES SOULS! If they wanted to be LEFT ALONE, they wouldn't attack PEOPLE!" Yachi yelled out, gritting her teeth.

Hakona took a step back, realizing her mistake. "I-I'm sorry, Yachi, I didn't know about that."

"It's fine. I should have told you earlier, anyways...BEFORE that Witch can do any NASTY DAMAGE... It's time for my SUPER BADASS TRANSFORMATION!" Yachi yelled out, placing one hand onto her Soul Gem. In a burst of blue light, her entire body was enveloped in a shell. Upon her head appeared a black and white headdress. A dress appeared on her upper body. From the middle of her neck down to her waist was a line of white frills. The rest of the dress was black. Yachi's arms and legs didn't match the dress itself. Metal gauntlets and metal boots form where her hands and feet should be. After finishing the transformation, Yachi spun around, smiling wide. "What do you think!"

Suzu and Hakona stood there in shock. Yachi wasn't lying at all. Magic was real, the Soul Gem did transform you into a magical girl and Kyubey's contract wasn't a scam. "W-wow." Hakona looked up and down at Yachi, taking in the magical girl uniform. "I'm not into dresses but.. that looks pretty badass!" she smiled wide, her teeth showing.

"T-that's not... what a girl should wear into battle." Suzu said as she continued to look at Yachi.

"Oh be quiet, party pooper." Yachi frowned as she turned away, her Soul Gem glowing brightly on her lower stomach. "Alrighty, let's go!" the blonde magical girl marched forward, coming closer to a dark alley with each step.

Suzu sighed and withdrew her opinion. Irking their protector through out this entire thing wasn't a good idea. "Hakona, let's go!" the silver-haired girl's companion called out as she followed Yachi.

"I'm coming." Hakona said as she ran after Suzu and Yachi. When Hakona caught up with Yachi, she walked past the girl and looked her in the eye. "Hey, Yachi, has this Witch killed anyone yet?" Hakona asked out of pure curiosity.

"I don't think so..." Yachi said, placing a finger to her chin. "But.. if I destroy it BEFORE it hurts anyone, all the better!" she grinned, holding up a hand into the sky. In a flash of light, a slender black sword appeared in her hand. "I'll slice and dice that monster in the NAME OF JUSTICE! AHAHAHAHA!" Yachi swung the blade off to the side, cleaving into the side of the building. Hakona was on the opposite side of Yachi. She just shook her head and then brought up a hand to her forehead.

"You're going to keep shouting that, aren't you?" Hakona said with a smile. She couldn't help but laugh at how Yachi took this entire situation. Was she an ally of justice or a lunatic? Hakona thought the latter.

"Of course! I have the power to back UP what I say, so why can't I say it?" Yachi had a sly grin on her face. She was serious, very serious.

Hakona couldn't help but find that smile someone discomforting. She took a step back and looked off to the side. "Alright, you have a point."

"Hehehe, now then... we've got a monster to kill." the magical girl ran off deeper into the alley. She expected Hakona and Suzu to follow.

Kyubey walked forward, his tail lashing back and forth. "You two don't want to fall behind!" was all he said as he sprinted after Yachi.

Both Suzu and Hakona sped up their run. They had no intention of being left alone while their was a Witch around. They didn't know how they attacked, they didn't know how they functioned so it was best to be with someone who did.

"Well that wasn't difficult." Yachi said with a frown. She had found something at the top of a nearby fire-escape. The stairs connected to the second-floor were gone, which was where Yachi was standing. It didn't look stable at all but she wasn't worried.

"Yachi, are you sure it's safe up there?" Suzu said as her eyes locked with the support-less, metal structure. "Maybe you should get down..."

"Nah, I'm fine! I'm a magical girl, hehehe." Yachi said as she leaped down from the second floor and onto the hard, concrete ground. The ground cracked when Yachi impacted the cement. Suzu took a step back, startled by the shaking ground. Hakona jumped up in surprise, not expecting that kind of weight from a magical girl... let alone a girl.

"Uh.. so how are we going ot get up there?" the silver-haired girl was pretty clueless. With one glance at Yachi and then another at the fire escape, she knew the magical girl's answer. "Oh no." she said in a low murmur. She planned on taking a step back to get away from Yachi but the idea came too late. Yachi dissipated the blade as she reached out, grabbing both Hakona and Suzu by the wrists.

"H-hey, Yachi!" Suzu complained, placing one hand on the magical girl's gauntlet. She couldn't get away, she was too weak.

"HERE WE GO!" the blonde yelled out as she leaped into the air. It was only two seconds they were airborne but Suzu still screamed. Hakona closed her eyes to cope with Yachi's crazy idea.

With a thud, they land on the fire escape. Yachi let go of both of the girls, allowing them to fall onto their rears. "Ahh..." Suzu said as she rubbed her butt. She stood up from the grate, taking in a deep breath. "That was uncalled for!" Suzu looked at Yachi, barring her teeth. "I wasn't ready for that! Could you have at least warned me?"

"No use complaining now!" the girl answered Suzu as she summoned her black sword. She swung the blade down at the door, literally cleaving it in half. The remains of the metal door fell against the ground. Yachi, along with Hakona, stepped inside. Suzu was still distraught about the two second fall but she swallowed her complaints. She followed Hakona and Yachi end and soon she found herself looking around the dark room.

"This place is pretty creepy." Suzu said as she stepped forward. The cold, damp room was certainly ominous. The girl honestly just wanted to run away, but Hakona and Yachi were there to protect if anything went wrong.

"Got that right." Hakona answered as she turned to look toward Suzu. "Come on, stay close." the silver haired girl commanded. Suzu was normally the one keeping Hakona in line. There seemed to be a first time for everything.

Suzu trotted forward ,looking up at the ceiling as she made her way to Hakona. There was nothing of interest. The warehouse was completely empty save for darkness and assorted bugs. "Are you sure there's a Witch in here?" Suzu said before stepping on a cockroach. "AAhhhh!" she pulled her foot up upon hearing an audible crunch. "Okay, THAT was disgusting!" she said, taking in a deep breath. "I'm fine now.. I'm fine now..."

Hakona laughed at her friend's clumsiness. "Hey, Yachi, did you find anything?" still laughing, Hakona turned and spoke to Yachi who was deep into the darkness.

"YEAH, YEAH, I FOUND THE BARRIER! COME ON, YOU TWO!" Yachi yelled out with one hand cupped over her mouth.

A strange, circular pattern flashed on and off. What looked like numbers made up the outside of the this mysterious symbol. Something resembling a bird-cage held center-point on this strange magical glyph. The size of the circular symbol was enough for the three girls to fit through. Yachi pulled her sword up into the air and swiftly swung it downward. In the next instant, the symbol on the wall distorted into a wide crease which acted as a gateway into the Witch Barrier. "I'm not going to wait forever YOU KNOW!" Yachi exclaimed as she stomped one of her feet on the ground.

"We're here, Yachi." Hakona said as she walked over to the blonde haired girl, looking detached. Suzu walked in from behind Hakona, standing there with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I'm here as well!" Suzu smiled, looking over toward Hakona. "Are you ready Hakona...?" Suzu sounded nervous and she certainly had right to be.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Hakona said, smiling. The girl originally wanted to just go home and sleep, but suddenly this world of magic was opened up to her! Maybe she could make a small wish and fight as a magical girl? The thought loomed around in her mind, eventually it killed her smile. "No, no, this isn't for me." Hakona thought to herself, watching Yachi take a step into the barrier.

"Come on you slow pokes!" Yachi said with a singing tune in her voice.

Kyubey walked forward and leaped up onto Suzu's shoulder, hitching a ride on the girl. Suzu didn't mind as she walked forward, leaping in through the barrier.

Hakona stopped for a moment, her heart skipping a beat. "So this is a ...Witch Barrier?" with a deep breath, Hakona stepped forth and into the magical sigil.

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright, step one.. step one.. " the blonde Puella Magi repeated herself over and over as she walked. She examined the ground, the dark sky and the walls. The barrier was certainly strange, as were all Witch Barriers. The path the three girls were walking consisted of nothing but swade carpet. The carpet swerved into the sky in a deadly spiral. White numbers formed a tornado in the center of the strange carpet spiral. "Wow, this one IS REALLY FREAKY!" Yachi called out as she stepped forward. She turned her head back to get a good look at Hakona and Suzu. "Come on you two, stay close unless you want to get eaten or something!"<p>

"E-eaten?" Suzu hesitated for a moment. She took a step back only to feel the impact of a hand against her spine. "Ah!" she yelped, turning to see the cause. It was her silver-haired friend. Hakona bumped Suzu in the back a second time, encouraging her to talk forward. "Alright, Hakona, stay close... so I can protect you." Suzu said with a nervous smile.

"Oh protect me almighty Suzu-chan!" Hakona said as she knelt down, placing a hand over her stomach as if pledging to a king. Suzu frowned as she bopped Hakona on the head with her hand.

"I don't think this is the time to joke..." Suzu turned away as she caught up to Yachi. Hakona stood up from the swade carpet floor as she soon followed her friend. As Hakona walked, five of the numbers from the spiral broke free from their linear pattern.

They chatter in a language unknown to the three girls. In an instant, they lunge forward as mouths formed on each and every one of them.

"STAND BACK BOYS AND GIRLS!" the magical girl leapt into action, intercepting the five familiars. A quick horizontal slash easily dispatched the enemies. The numbers disintegrate into thin air. "And that's... THAT!" Yachi said, sheathing her black leaf sword.

"Yachi, there's more!" Suzu yelled out, pointing back to the spiral of white numbers.

"OH, I KNOW!" the blonde stomped the ground as a strange magical circle appeared below Hakona and Suzu.

"Yachi, what are you doing!" Hakona said as she stepped forward with a hand out.

"Protecting you two, sheesh!" as Yachi finished her sentence, a wall of black flame rose up from the ground. It engulfed the outside of the circle, acting as a barricade between Yachi and her two friends. "You'll be safe there, don't worry about me, okay?" the blue eyed girl smiled wide. She was going to show them the true power of Yachi Koju, the magical girl! "COME AND GET ME!" Yachi said, beckoning the white familiars to try their best.

The massive spiral of numbers expanded outward, launching more of the small, floating monsters at Yachi. The Puella Magi grinned, unsheathing her black blade. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..." eight familiars were taken out as Yachi slashed the air with amazing speed. "Nine, ten, eleven..." Twelve more fell to her blade. "Thirteen..fourteen..fifteen.. and for an EVEN NUMBER!" sixteen were slain by the teenage girl. Each mouthed creature vanished into thin air. Yachi sheathed her blade as she turned to face Suzu and Hakona. The girl crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "And.. that's how it's done." she chimed, smiling wide.

"Yachi, behind you!" Suzu yelled out, placing a hand on the flaming barrer.

"I KNOW, I'M NOT AN AMETUER!" Yachi complained as a black magical circle appeared right behind her. "CORRUPTING FLAME, BURN!" the blonde girl knocked on the magical circle with her knuckle. A large pillar of black flame blasted forth and into the center of the number spiral. The familiars screamed in pain as they were incinerated by the magical inferno. After the magical onslaught, Yachi walked forward and waved a hand over the barrier protecting Hakona and Suzu. It vanished into thin air as she turned away to walk up the ascending pathway.

Hakona and Suzu didn't say anything, they were still in awe at her skill. Such skill and finese with the sword, she was unmatched by many and known by none. Was this the same, annoying Yachi Koju that they both knew? "Come on you twoooo!" the magical girl yelled out from the top of the next turn on the road.

"Alright, let's go." Hakona said, taking Suzu's hand. The brown haired girl was brought back down to reality by her friend. The amazement in her eyes now gone, she let Hakona lead the way.

Through the spiraling path there were no more white familiars. Yachi had obliterated the first many with a powerful magical flame. She didn't even seem tired after the attack. The girl actually hummed to herself as she skipped through the witch barrier. Was she unaffected by the scenery? She seemed at home, even in a disorienting place like this.

"I think we'll be alright with Yachi." Suzu said as Hakona let go of her arm.

Hakona turned toward Suzu, smiling. "Yeah.. she may seem out of it but... when she means business, she means business." Suzu responded with a nod as the two followed after the Puella Magi.

"I can hear you talking about me and YES, I am amazing, thank you!" Yachi stopped humming her favored tune before she stopped moving. "Alright, deeper into the barrier we go." the girl stepped forward, looking down over the edge of this coiling path. There was nowhere to go but up. The girl looked straight up into the sky, seeing a faint light. "Alright, we're goin' up!" Yachi yelled out as she turned toward both Suzu and Hakona.

"Up?" Hakona said as both her and Suzu gazed into the black and white sky.

"YES, UP!" the girl extended both of her arms forward, grabbing both Hakona and Suzu.

"Wait.. WAIT!" Suzu yelled out, and of course like last time, was in vain. Yachi had already leaped off the ground and into the heavens. The strength of the jump was inhuman. One second they were on the ground and the next they're flying through the air.

"WEEeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the blonde girl shouted as she continued her jump through the air.

Hakona closed her eyes like last time in an effort to deal with the flying leap. She wasn't afraid of heights, she was just afraid of flying. Suzu, on the other hand, just wanted to be warned when Yachi was going to do stuff like this.

"Alright, we're HERE!" Yachi smacked into the new found ground with her metal boots. She stood up tall, letting go of Hakona and Suzu. Both girls fell on their rears, recovering in only a few seconds.

"We're here?" Hakona said, opening her eyes.

"The witch is further down the hall. You two, stay close to me." Yachi said with a smile. "Don't worry, NOTHING will hurt you! I'm pretty great with a sword if I do say so myself." the girl sang in a happy tune. She withdrew her black leaf sword, holding it straight down the new white hallway.

"A-alright.. and.. Yachi, next time warn us a little SOONER!" Suzu exclaimed as she walked forward, nearing the magical girl.

"Hey hey, you're alive and breathing! Deal with it!" Yachi replied with a grin. The girl then began her advance down the hall. With each step the hall echoed with the sound of her metal boots. Hakona stopped walking.

"Yachi, stop." the silver haired girl commanded. Yachi, of course, stopped walking.

"Whatttt?" the magical girl turned to face Hakona with a frown. A strange noise echoed through out the hall. It wasn't their foot steps, it wasn't their voices, it sounded like a knocking door. "Oh... GET DOWN YOU TWO!" Yachi took notice of this new threat, immediately yelling out to her two friends.

Hakona and Suzu obeyed the order. They immediately crouched low to the ground as a dome of fire arched over their bodies. Yachi drew her sword, holding it straight out with one hand. She placed her other free hand on the side of the sword, assuming a strange battle stance. "Okay, okay, come out! Come out! COME OUT!" the girl yelled into the white hall.

Locks fell from the nearby doors. The impact of the padlocks echoed through the hall. Whatever was in the door was coming their way. A familiar chatter filled the lifeless hall. Yachi recognized the voices from the room before. "More of those numbers? I SWEAR!" the girl raised her blade into the air, ready to slice the oncoming army to bits. Before she could slice her blade down into the oncoming monsters, a silver appendage launched into the air. It gripped Yachi's wrist, pulling her back and into the ground.

"Ahhh!" she said as she descended onto the floor. "Ohhh POOP!" she yelled out as she summoned up another black sword in her free hand. She aimed to slice through the appendage, only for another restraint to grip her wrist. Yachi was pinned on the ground with no way to defend herself. "Oh.. I didn't want to but... SPLIT!"

As Yachi uttered that single word, her entire body blasted with a white light. A human sized entity escaped Yachi's body. It stood firm and infront of her, holding a familiar black sword. Her hair was black, as were her eyes. Her clothes were as dark as her hair and sword.

"Two.. Yachi's?" Suzu commented, looking up from her crouched position.

"Shut up!" the black Yachi yelled out, holding the sword in hand. "I have to focus." the girl commented as she charged forward and into the army of charging familiars. Three black lines formed in front of this new Yachi. The streaks exploded into three lines of black fire that engulfed the attacking monsters. Those three lines didn't appear in an instant, it was the sword play of the black haired girl. In the blink of an eye, she dispatched her foes. Where the original Yachi was, there was a white haired girl dressed just like the black Yachi.

"Care to help me, me?" the girl said with an innocent smile.

"Tch.." the other Yachi replied, quickly slashing and destroying the padlock familiars.

"T-thanks!" the white haired girl stood up, bowing to her other self.

The black haired girl frowned and walked into the white haired girl. As they touched, a white light burst through the air. The end result was the original Yachi standing there, holding her head.

"Hummphh.." she shook her head, trying to get rid of the temporary migraine.

"What was that?" Hakona said before Kyubey spoke up.

"That's the ability Yachi received from her wish." Kyubey stated as he looked at Hakona from Suzu's shoulder.

"So your wish affects the ability you get.. well, that's interesting." Hakona said as she gazed at Yachi.

"Yeah.. yeah, but it's not fun splitting into two people.. don't expect to see it often!" Yachi said, placing her hands on her hips. "It takes up a lot of magic and stuff.. and speaking of, I've wasted A LOT just on familiars.. I REALLY need to be careful." Yachi sighed, looking to the floor. "OH, and stay close, again."

"You don't have to tell us over and over you know." Suzu said as she glanced at Kyubey. "So how much further?"

"Yachi?" Kyubey then looked at the magical girl who just turned away, looking down the hall.

"Not much further now!" the Puella Magi then continued her walk forward and down the hall.

Hakona and Suzu, with Kyubey in tow, followed Yachi down the hall. In only five minutes they arrived at the end of the deep, white hallway. The barrier wasn't too difficult to navigate, much to Yachi's disappointment. The magical girl placed a hand on the door, smiling.

"This is it, boys and girls!" Yachi said as she summoned up another black leaf sword. She was ready to maim and destroy this witch with all she had! "This won't last too long... I'll get you guys home before.. um.. seven or eight." the girl said with a goofy smile.

"It's um... " Hakona looked to Suzu. "What time is it?"

"I don't have a watch but I'd say around six." Suzu said as she looked back toward Yachi.

"Alright, yep, I'll DEFINETLY have you home by... six thirty.. or seven.. or-" the girl was cut off as someone or something banged on the other side of the door. "Okay, I guess that's enough talking..." Yachi slashed the door open with her sword, expecting something to attack immediately. She was disappointed as the witch came into view.

A large cage hoisted in the air by a chain with a headless dress inside of it. Strange numbers orbited the floating cage. The same lock familiars hung down from the Witch's cage.

"ALRIGHT, FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID! SPLIT!" Yachi immediately formed into the black and white girls.

The black one stepped forward, readying herself with the black sword. "You stay here and protect these two." the girl in the black dress commanded as she blasted forward and through the air.

"OKAY ME, BECAREFUL!" the white girl waved to her black counterpart. "Umm... so, any boys you like?" the white haired girl looked ot Hakona and Suzu with a smile. She was trying to start a casual conversation in the midst of a battle?

"Uhh.." Hakona looked toward Suzu who was just as clueless.

A large number of number familiars begin to fall from the sky like rain. They had their mouths open, ready to feast upon the black magical girl. "Chew on this...!" the girl yelled out as she slashed forward with a flaming sword, incinerating most of the attacking familiars. Unkown to the black Yachi, she missed a few. At her legs they began to bite her. They bit and tore into her flesh, causing her excrutiating pain. "Ghh... BACK OFF!" a black flame blasted up and around the girl, causing the familiars to vanish.

"AHH, ME!" the white Yachi stepped forward, looking down from the open doorway. "Um.. I have to help heerrr!"

"STAY PUT!" the black half of Yachi stood up, her legs still bleeding. "This won't STOP ME!" angered, she leaped into the air, heading straight toward the ring of orbiting numbers. "You can't DEFEAT ME!" she begins to slash over and over at the air, decimating any of the familiars nearby. One after another they fell to her sword.

"L..a..v...m...e..a...l...n...e..." the Witch muttered those words to the black Yachi. She didn't understand what she meant, so she continued her onslaught. One slash after another she drew closer to the caged Witch.

"CORRUPTING FLAME, BURN!" the sword-wielding girl slashed at the air, forming a familiar pattern. The magical circle spat forth another pillar of black flame. It whirled and spun through the air, engulfing the padlock familiars hanging from the witch's cage. "Pathetic defense!" the black haired girl commented as she leaped into the air, slashing through the last wave of number familiars. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, CRETIN!" she insulted the Witch as she brought up the black sword with both hands. With one swing of the sword, Yachi cleaved the only support for the cage. With the support gone, the cage fell to the ground. The impact caused the ground to shake and the Witch to fall out of the cage.

The headless garment ascended into the air as chains burst out from the bottom of the dress. A face formed on the torso, mouthing words that none could understand.

"I'm not interested in talk." the bleeding girl said as she ran forward. She leaped into the air, bringing the sword down in an arc.

The attack failed as the witch smashed her attacker away with the flick of a chain. The metal smashed against the dark magical girl's face, causing her to fly back and into the wall. Her body crunched as the wall cracked. "AHhhh!" she yelled out in pain, falling to a knee. "My legs won't move... shit!"

"OKAY, I'M HELPING NOW!" the white haired girl leaped down from the doorway, summoning up a white shield. "HOLY LIGHT, GUARD!" on her command a white, circular shield appeared over the black magical girl.

The chains meant to impale the girl were thrown into the air by the newly formed magical shield. "GO GO GO!" the white haired girl commanded her other self to attack.

"... Thanks." the black Yachi stood up, gripping the black sword with all of her strength. "Alright, I'LL END THIS FAST!" she ran forward and under the witch. She quickly slashed at the ground repeatedly, forming up another black magical circle.

"EEEEP, HURRY!" the white one yelled out in a frantic manner. She was certainly worried about her other half.

"CORRUPTING FLAME, BURN!" she stood in the middle of the circle, raising a hand into the air. A pillar of black flame burst into the air, engulfing the witch's entire body.

The witch screeched and struggled as the dark flames burned through her body. With the witch vulnerable for that one instant, the black Yachi quickly cleaved straight up and through the abomination. "DIE!" she yelled out as the witch succumbed to its injuries.

The witch and its barrier distort and then vanish completely. The room that was originally a white void returned to that of the dark warehouse room.

Yachi reverted back to her normal school attire, causing the other two Yachi's to vanish into thin air. "Huff...huff...huff..." the girl exhaled after using all of that magic.

"Yachi, are you.. alright?" Suzu walked forward, bending down to look Yachi in the eye.

"Yep, yep, I'll be fine!" the girl stood up, exhaling. The magical girl walked forward, bending down to pick up a black object that seemed to drop from the witch.

"What is that?" Hakona looked at the black jewel. She gave Kyubey a glance, having hopes he would answer her question.

"It's a Grief Seed. Witches drop them after they're defeated. Magical girls can use them to clean their Soul Gems." Kyubey answered as he looked to Yachi.

"I'llll DEMONSTRATE!" Yachi said as she held out her blue Soul Gem. The glow was almost nonexistent. The amount of magic the girl had used in this confrontation was extraordinary. She may have burned out if the fight lasted any longer. The Soul Gem let off a collection of black particles that assembled into the Grief Seed. The end result was a shining, blue Soul Gem. It was as good as new.

"That's what a Grief Seed does... restores magic?" Suzu said as she looked to Yachi.

"Yep, that's pretty much the jist of it!" Yachi replied with a smile. "Magical girls fight witches, witches drop Grief Seeds, magical girls get stronger. That's how this ENTIRE ordeal works... it's a fair trade, for a wish, you know." the blonde said with a smile. "My life has certainly improved! I got these powers, my Mom and I are talking a lot more... I like it."

"But you're risking your life everyday... aren't you?" Suzu said, frowning. She wasn't crazy about the idea of fighting for a wish, even if it was fair.

"I just have a higher chance of dying than you two do, NO BIGGIE! At least.. I don't think it is.." Yachi said with a smile.

"You're really taking something like this lightly?" Hakona said, raising a brow.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm the magical girl here! Who gave you the RIGHT to judge me?" Yachi said as she pouted.

"I don't care what you are, you should take this more seriously... you are risking your life after all." Hakona continued to look at Yachi, showing no intent on backing down.

"It's my life and I chose what I wanted to do... so THHPPPP!" Yachi made a noise with her tongue, showing her disinterest in the conversation.

"Alright, whatever." Hakona, realizing she had no chance of victory, stopped talking. You couldn't talk to Yachi unless she wanted to talk.

"Hakona..." Suzu looked to her silver-haired companion and then back to Yachi. "So I guess we're done here?"

"Yep, yep, I'll get to taking you two home right..." the girl then transformed into her magical girl attire. "Now!"

"I'm not going with you if you're transformed, you know!" Hakona yelled out to the excited Puella Magi.

"BLAH, PARTY POOPER!" she said as she reverted back to her school uniform. "Alright, alright, let's go before it gets TOO dark out..." Yachi said as she walked toward the exit.

"Hakona, are you alright?" Suzu said as she looked Hakona in the eye.

"No, not really... I'm scared shitless." Hakona replied with a smile. The girl then followed after Yachi who just walked past the open doorway.

"H-hey, wait a minute! Don't leave me behind!" the scared girl quickly ran after her friend.

_**[End of Episode 2]**_


End file.
